


Vilain défaut / Le pêché capital

by Sieben



Category: On n'demande qu'à en rire RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieben/pseuds/Sieben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On lui avait toujours dit que la jalousie était un "vilain défaut". Et il devait avoue que, jusque là, il n'avait jamais été littéralement rongé par une quelconque jalousie. Jusque là."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vilain défaut / Le pêché capital

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en octobre 2012.

On lui avait toujours dit que la jalousie était un "vilain défaut". Sa mère surtout, avait toujours tenté de lui faire voir ce qu'il avait lui plutôt que ce qu'avaient les autres. Et il devait avoue que, jusque là, il n'avait jamais été littéralement rongé par une quelconque jalousie. Jusque là.  
Il ne savait plus quand tout cela avait commencé. Quand est-ce qu'il était devenu ce qu'il avait toujours trouvé exaspérant. Quand est-ce que cette jalousie avait commencé à le ronger et le transformer. Avec le temps, il avait commencé à vivre en fonction de la jalousie. Ses journées se faisaient plus sombres, il ne pensait plus qu'à le voir. Il en rêvait de nuit, et le cherchait de jour. Mais le voir n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire. Alors la jalousie revenait au galop, et sa joie de le voir déclinait alors qu'il se rendait compte que ses sourires ne lui étaient pas destinés. Alors il fuyait. Incapable d'agir autrement, il s'enfuyait. Seul dans une loge fermée à clefs, il se cachait sous l'une des tables et se maudissait de son comportement. Chaque jour, sa morosité grandissait et il se laissait dépérir. Il perdait son goût de l'humour, et faire rire les gens ne le faisait plus rêver comme autrefois.  
Et tout cela à cause d'une seule et unique personne.

Une clef qui tournait dans la serrure le ramena à la réalité. La porte se ferma, et une petite silhouette se dessina dans l'ombre. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sous la table, et posa une main chaleureuse sur la sienne. Il releva la tête, un regard pitoyable brillait au fond de son regard. Une fois encore, il l'inquiétait. Il s'en voulait, et son mal-être n'en était qu'accru.  
Ils ne dirent mot; aucun mot n'aurait pu être plus rassurant que le silence qui s'était installé.

« - Tu ne veux pas lui parler ? »

Effrayé par une telle idée, il secoua vivement la tête. Il était jaloux, il était apeuré. Mais, pire que tout, Pascal Rocher était amoureux. Amoureux de celui qui semblait être intouchable à jamais. Aucun de ses sourires ne lui serait jamais destiné, aucun de ses regards ne se poseraient sur lui avec tendresse. Il semblait seulement destiné à son partenaire de scène et ami de toujours. Alors Pascal mourrait de jalousie pour Guillaume Sentou. Alors Pascal ne pouvait que s'avouer...

« - Je suis amoureux de Cyril Garnier. »

Sandra Colombo se mordit la lèvre. Si elle le savait déjà, c'était la première fois que son ami concrétisait la chose. Elle le regarda, gênée de ne savoir que lui répondre.

« - Il faudra bien que tu lui parles un jour, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça éternellement. »

A nouveau, Pascal la regarda, effrayé. Il était trop au courant des rumeurs qui circulaient au sujets des deux comparses, et leur comportement était trop équivoque pour qu'il puisse ne pas en tenir compte.

« - Fais pas attention aux rumeurs sur eux, c'est pas fondé. On n'est pas ensembles que je sache ? »

L'humoriste baissa la tête.

« - Je sais, mais... Et s'il ne s'intéresse même pas aux mecs ?  
\- Rien ne dit qu'il ne s'y intéresse pas. »

Il se tut quelques instant, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à s'avouer à Cyril...

« - Non Sandra, je n'irai pas lui parler. »

Sur ce, Pascal s'en alla de la petite loge et se dirigea vers ce qui était considéré comme le "salon général" du Moulin Rouge.  
Un café fraîchement servit entre les mains, il repensait à sa courte discussion avec sa partenaire, sans vraiment voir l'agitation qui animait ses collègues. Il ne fit pas plus attention à la personne qui venait de le rejoindre sur le siège à sa droite.

« - Ah, ça fait du bien de s'asseoir un peu ! »

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vivement en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de s'adresser à lui, et il se maudit de réagir de la sorte pour si peu; on aurait dit une jeune pucelle effarouchée qui découvre l'amour pour la première fois. Il balbutia un petit « Oui oui. » et sombra dans la contemplation de son café, se trouvant bien ridicule. En levant timidement les yeux, il aperçut Sandra en train de discuter avec Guillaume qui lui lança un sourire d'encouragement. Il comprit aussi avec regret qu'il signifiait également que s'il n'en profitait pas tant qu'il le pouvait, elle n'aurait de cesse de le lui faire regretter. Il soupira. L'un comme l'autre savaient que Pascal n'aurait jamais pipé mot si sa partenaire ne lui avait forcé la main. Pourtant qu'il ne s'en sentait pas la force...  
De plus en plus mal à l'aise, le plus âgé se tortilla sur sa chaise, malmenant son gobelet désormais vide. Il savait que, Guillaume occupé et Cyril ayant du temps libre, ce serait sans doutes l'une de ses uniques chances, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre. Il avait trop peur d'être rejeté.

« - Alors, prêt pour passer ? Vous faites le direct en plus, non ? »

Ramené à la réalité, il se tourna vers son collègue. Le direct... Sandra ne lui en voudrait pas si elle savait qu'il n'était pas très en forme à cause de cela. Mais, maintenant qu'ils commençaient à se faire apprécier du public et du jury, il ne voulait pas les décevoir.

« - Toujours un peu stressé, mais ça peut aller.  
\- Ah, c'est jamais évident de faire un direct. »

Un nouveau regard vers Sandra lui fit comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas l'éternité pour se décider. Alors, rassemblant les bribes de courage qu'il lui restait, il demanda à Cyril s'il voulait l'accompagner aux abords du Moulin Rouge, puisqu'il désirait fumer. Acceptant volontiers, les deux humoristes partirent donc s'isoler.  
Pascal sentit avec joie la fumée attaquer ses poumons, tandis que l'objet cylindrique lui permettait de se détendre. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur la présence à ses côtés qui lui rappelait pourquoi il oscillait entre la joie et la tristesse.  
Après une dernière bouffée, il se décida: c'était maintenant ou il ne le ferait jamais.

« - Hum... Cyril, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire...  
\- Oui ? Pascal inspira une autre bouffée de fumée alors que son vis-à-vis l'observait tout ouïe.  
\- C'est... C'est un peu gênant, je sais pas trop comment te le dire, mais... Pascal étouffa un rire nerveux. Voilà qu'il avait peur de parler à un minot de dix ans son cadet. Il soupira. Etre direct était la seule possibilité. Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Garnier resta coi, ébahit par une telle révélation. S'il ne savait trop à quoi s'attendre, cette possibilité était la dernière à laquelle il aurait pu penser. Pascal Rocher, amoureux de lui, Cyril Garnier. Il était déjà au courant de son homosexualité, et elle ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Mais de là à apprendre que...

« - Je... Désolé Pascal, mais...  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Je m'y attendais de toute manière. l'humoriste tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette. Oublie ça alors. Et... Bonne chance pour ton passage. »

Ecrasant son mégot, il rentra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea jusqu'à sa loge. Il n'était pas triste, pas plus qu'il n'était en colère. En fait, il ne ressentait rien. Comme dans un état transit, il errait dans les couloirs sans rien voir, sans rien entendre. Il ne fit pas attention à la poignée qu'il abaissait et vit pas la petite femme qui s'approchait doucement de lui. Il sentit pourtant les mains qui s'enroulèrent autours de son corps et la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient. S'accrochant à Sandra, Pascal sortit de son étrange état. C'était fini.

Quelques temps plus tard, on les appela car ils allaient tourner. Les Kicékafessa suivirent le régisseur et, alors qu'ils passaient dans le "salon", l'humoriste aperçu Garnier aux côtés de Tsamere. Si beaucoup n'y auraient rien vu, leurs corps trop proches et leurs mains qui se frôlaient ne le trompèrent pas.

C'était donc pour ça...


End file.
